A Hero's Dilemna
by PickledRelish283
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, and yet there's this feeling inside him, that he can still so more for the world. That he was destined to be the hero the people needs.
1. Prologue

Switzerland

"Number 28 please proceed to Teller 4, thank you."

It was a busy day for a certain Swiss Bank, with the bank bustling with people. It seems that Harry chose the wrong day to create an account with this Swedish Bank.

"Seems like luck is not on my side this day."

Harry mumbled. If only he had woke up earlier, he would've been done with his business by now.

After waiting for an hour, Harry finally heard his number called.

"Number 108, please proceed to teller 2, thank you."

Harry made his way to place of teller 2. His teller was a chubby man with grey eyes and black hair. He smiled as he offered his hand to Harry.

"Good Morning, I am Mr. Strindberg and you are?"

The teller asked.

"Potter."

"Great take a seat please. Now Mr. Potter, what brings you to our bank?" Mr. Strindberg asked. He then prepared a ballpen and a paper by his side.

"I would like to open a bank account." Harry answered.

"Ah great. Good choice of bank if I may say so." Strindberg chuckled while Harry just gave him a polite smile and a nod.

"If you would give me a second Mr Potter, I would just prepare the necceasry documents for you to fill in."

"Go ahead."

Strindberg then reached over to the drawer behind him and grabbed a folder. He then took out 4 pieces of paper and then returned the folder back to the drawer. He stapled the papers before handing it to Harry.

"Here's your application form Mr. Potter. Only the ones with a check mark beside them are to be filled up by you." Strindberg explained while he handed his ballpen to Harry.

Harry took the ballpen from Strindberg and then started filling up the form. After he filled it up with information, he handed it back to Strindberg along with his ballpen.

"Right. Everything's all set. The final thing that I would require Mr. Potter is a valid government issued identification card and a 2x2 photo of you."

Even though Harry was from the Wizarding World, he was still raised by muggles and thus knows how things work in the Muggle World. He handed over his British Passport along with his 2x2 picture to Strindberg. Strindberg took it then scanned it on his scanner. After that, he handed back Harry's passport and picture.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you are now a proud ownet of an account with our bank. This entitles you to a cash card which is directly link to your bank account. The card will be delivered after 7 working days to your address. Also, here's your passbook Mr. Potter. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing to make business with us! " Harry stood up then shook Strindberg's hand. He then made his way to the exit and left.

" Now that my money's been dealt with I just need to find a good place to settle down. " Harry thought to himself.

"I hear Manhattan's a great place to stay."

1 week later

DING DONG!

"Whu..?"

Harry was awoken by the loud doorbell ring. He put on his glasses before he made his way to the door to see who it was. It was a man with round glasses dressed in what seems to be courier clothes. He opened the door to acknowledge the courier.

" Good Morning Mr. Potter. Here's letter from your bank. Just sign this paper right here, acknowledging that you have received this." The courier handed Harry a paper along with a ballpen. He then signed the paper and gave it back to the courier. The courier then handed Hary the letter then left. Harry then closed the door and tossed the letter to his table.

" That could wait. I'm going back to sleep."

Meanwhile in Sokovia...

It was a very depressing moment for the twin siblings Wanda and Pietro Maximoff while they loiter around the streets of Sokovia under the the glare of the moon. Their parents had recently died and their deaths had been one of the things that scarred the twins for life.

They arrived at their home that they share with their parents only to find their bloody bodies lying on a puddle of their own blood. It was a bloody mess. Their bodies had been beaten to death and their faces were almost unrecognizable. Wanda was in a state of shock as she look at her parents' bodies until she suddenly broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Her brother, held her close and hugged her as he too, cried alongside his sister.

The usually strong Maximoff twins were now broken as their only parents, were killed. No. Murdered and beaten to point where they were no longer recognizable. Wanda look around and noticed that almost all, if not all of their things were missing. This was a no simple robbery. No sane robber here in Sokovia will have the guts to beat an elderly couple to death. No, this is the work of a syndicate.

Wanda remembered the news she saw last week where a man was discovered to have been beaten to death in his own home. It was also discovered that his house was looted of all important and valuable things. The police suspected it was the work of a syndicate called the Reapers. They notoriously known for robbery, murder and drug dealing.

Wanda, who was previously sobbing, was now seething.

"They will pay for what thsy have done." She reached for her cellphone and dialled the police.

"But for now, we will mourn." Wanda was now decided that she will have her revenge on the Reapers, whether or not her brother will support her.

AN: And that's wrap! Now that I have my main characters settled in. I would like to thank you guys for favoriting (is that even a word!), following, and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Anew

Switzerland

"Number 28 please proceed to Teller 4, thank you."

It was a busy day for a certain Swiss Bank, with the bank bustling with people. It seems that Harry chose the wrong day to create an account with this Swedish Bank.

"Seems like luck is not on my side this day."

Harry mumbled. If only he had woke up earlier, he would've been done with his business by now.

After waiting for an hour, Harry finally heard his number called.

"Number 108, please proceed to teller 2, thank you."

Harry made his way to place of teller 2. His teller was a chubby man with grey eyes and black hair. He smiled as he offered his hand to Harry.

"Good Morning, I am Mr. Strindberg and you are?"

The teller asked.

"Potter."

"Great take a seat please. Now Mr. Potter, what brings you to our bank?" Mr. Strindberg asked. He then prepared a ballpen and a paper by his side.

"I would like to open a bank account." Harry answered.

"Ah great. Good choice of bank if I may say so." Strindberg chuckled while Harry just gave him a polite smile and a nod.

"If you would give me a second Mr Potter, I would just prepare the necceasry documents for you to fill in."

"Go ahead."

Strindberg then reached over to the drawer behind him and grabbed a folder. He then took out 4 pieces of paper and then returned the folder back to the drawer. He stapled the papers before handing it to Harry.

"Here's your application form Mr. Potter. Only the ones with a check mark beside them are to be filled up by you." Strindberg explained while he handed his ballpen to Harry.

Harry took the ballpen from Strindberg and then started filling up the form. After he filled it up with information, he handed it back to Strindberg along with his ballpen.

"Right. Everything's all set. The final thing that I would require Mr. Potter is a valid government issued identification card and a 2x2 photo of you."

Even though Harry was from the Wizarding World, he was still raised by muggles and thus knows how things work in the Muggle World. He handed over his British Passport along with his 2x2 picture to Strindberg. Strindberg took it then scanned it on his scanner. After that, he handed back Harry's passport and picture.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you are now a proud ownet of an account with our bank. This entitles you to a cash card which is directly link to your bank account. The card will be delivered after 7 working days to your address. Also, here's your passbook Mr. Potter. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing to make business with us! " Harry stood up then shook Strindberg's hand. He then made his way to the exit and left.

" Now that my money's been dealt with I just need to find a good place to settle down. " Harry thought to himself.

"I hear Manhattan's a great place to stay."

1 week later

DING DONG!

"Whu..?"

Harry was awoken by the loud doorbell ring. He put on his glasses before he made his way to the door to see who it was. It was a man with round glasses dressed in what seems to be courier clothes. He opened the door to acknowledge the courier.

" Good Morning Mr. Potter. Here's letter from your bank. Just sign this paper right here, acknowledging that you have received this." The courier handed Harry a paper along with a ballpen. He then signed the paper and gave it back to the courier. The courier then handed Hary the letter then left. Harry then closed the door and tossed the letter to his table.

" That could wait. I'm going back to sleep."

Meanwhile in Sokovia...

It was a very depressing moment for the twin siblings Wanda and Pietro Maximoff while they loiter around the streets of Novi Grad under the the glare of the moon. Their parents had recently died and their deaths had been one of the things that scarred the twins for life.

They arrived at their home that they share with their parents only to find their bloody bodies lying on a puddle of their own blood. It was a bloody mess. Their bodies had been beaten to death and their faces were almost unrecognizable. Wanda was in a state of shock as she look at her parents' bodies until she suddenly broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Her brother, held her close and hugged her as he too, cried alongside his sister.

The usually strong Maximoff twins were now broken as their only parents, were killed. No. Murdered and beaten to point where they were no longer recognizable. Wanda look around and noticed that almost all, if not all of their things were missing. This was a no simple robbery. No sane robber here in Sokovia will have the guts to beat an elderly couple to death. No, this is the work of a syndicate.

Wanda remembered the news she saw last week where a man was discovered to have been beaten to death in his own home. It was also discovered that his house was looted of all important and valuable things. The police suspected it was the work of a syndicate called the Reapers. They notoriously known for robbery, murder and drug dealing.

Wanda, who was previously sobbing, was now seething.

"They will pay for what thsy have done." She reached for her cellphone and dialled the police.

"But for now, we will mourn." Wanda was now decided that she will have her revenge on the Reapers, whether or not her brother will support her.

AN: And that's wrap! Now that I have my main characters settled in. I would like to thank you guys for favoriting (is that even a word!), following, and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me!


End file.
